In general, coated abrasive laminate discs have abrasive particles secured to a backing. Typically, coated abrasive laminate discs comprise a backing having two opposed major surfaces and an abrasive layer secured to one of the major surfaces. The abrasive layer typically comprises abrasive particles and a binder that secures the abrasive particles to the backing.
One common type of coated abrasive laminate disc has an abrasive layer formed of a make layer, a size layer, and abrasive particles. In making such a coated abrasive laminate disc, a curable make layer precursor is typically applied to a major surface of a backing and optionally partially cured. Abrasive particles are then at least partially embedded into the (optionally partially cured) curable make layer precursor, and the make layer precursor is sufficiently cured to provide a make layer that secures the abrasive particles to the backing. A curable size layer precursor is then applied over the make layer and abrasive particles, followed by sufficient curing of the size layer precursor to provide a size layer.
Another common type of coated abrasive laminate disc comprises an abrasive layer secured to a major surface of a backing, wherein the abrasive layer is provided by applying a slurry having a curable binder precursor and abrasive particles onto a major surface of a backing, and then sufficiently curing the binder precursor to form an abrasive layer.
Coated abrasive laminate discs may further comprise a supersize layer covering the abrasive layer. The supersize layer typically includes grinding aids and/or antiloading materials.
Backings used in coated abrasive laminate discs may be treated with one or more applied coatings. Examples of typical backing treatments are a backsize (that is, a coating on the major surface of the backing opposite the abrasive layer), a presize or a tie layer (that is, a coating on the backing disposed between the abrasive layer and the backing), and/or a saturant that saturates the backing. A subsize is similar to a saturant, except that it is applied to a previously treated backing.